


Therapy you were never a friend to me.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He despises the mark that stains his skin. The ink that is spread across his body. He doesn’t want anybody to see it. He doesn’t want to remember him. <br/>     -<br/> Kuroo Tattoo Artist AU- Prompt: Tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy you were never a friend to me.

**Songs To Listen While Reading:[ Therapy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AKmOvKzlkI)\- [Broken Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGzgoSg5OZg).**

                                -

He despises the mark that stains his skin. The ink that is spread across his body. He doesn’t want anybody to see it. He doesn’t want to remember him.

         **[My ship went down in a sea of sound.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AKmOvKzlkI)**

He takes the long way to work. Not caring about the distance. He passes in front of the park. It is snowing but the cold doesn’t matter to him. Calming music echoes in his ears from his headphones. He recognizes the bench. It was the one they sat together. In the first day of September, a year before. An image flashed across his mind.

_His laugh, the brown leaves surrounding them, his maroon eyes shining at him_.

           He bits his lip and covers his face for a moment as his heart beat accelerates. _Stop_. He pleads himself, soon his hands lies on his side as he continues on his way. He heads there without realizing the time passing by nor the snow wetting his skin as he enters the store. His eyes are cold as he greets yet another customer. The time is approaching. His fingertips caress the needle and his hands gently draw on the skin.

           “ **Kuroo**.”

    _No, stop it.  Don’t speak to me anymore_.

His eyes are focused on the skin as the picture is starting to form, a black raven across the young man’s back. He breathes deeply and allows himself to calm down. He is not sure how much time passes before he is done. He barely remembers the customer smiling at him before bowing his head thanking him for his hard work.

        He stands up and heads back, without bidding farewell to anyone. The crowd drowns him in as he walks in the busy streets of Tokyo. The cold wind blows against his face and his eyes fall on the shop by the street, a petite café with barely any customers. He walks in. The warm liquid fill his chest but this feeling isn’t gone anymore. He looks at his clock and takes another sip of his bitter coffee. Barely caring about the other occupants of the shop. His mobile rings, his eyes slowly turn to look at it. It was Kenma again. He wouldn’t answer. He hadn’t spoken to him since that day. He wasn’t planning to do so anyway. 

      He doesn’t realize when he ends up home again. The black kitty they had gotten is voicing its hunger and it nuzzles against his hand but he doesn’t cast it a second glance. He just growls and lies on his bed. He misses the warmth that was always next to him.

**When I woke up alone I had everything:**

**A handful of moments I wished I could change**

They walk together hand in hand in the snow, the blond’s eyes are amazed by the scenery that is in front of him. His own eyes are gentle looking at the other. At that moment the train passes in front of them. His chest feels heavy as hs touch becomes cold, he turns around and he is no longer standing next to him.

        He wakes up with widen eyes as a hand is on his chest. Sobs shake his body and he tries to breathe. He can’t breathe. He puts his hands in front of his eyes as tears roll on his cheeks. A low whisper leaves his lips weakly. It’s a simple name. A name of a person who had been the most important in his life.

              _Kei._

         When his eyes flutter open again, it’s night. The wind is howling outside as he walks towards the window, his fingertips resting on the cold surface. He remembers himself approaching Kei from behind and whispering comforting words in his ears. The other slowly returning his touch by holding his hand gently. His throat is dry as he expects his touch.

It never comes.

      Days pass without a meaning. He doesn’t even notice when the weather starts to become warmer. He walks by the same café every day and drinks his black coffee. He ends up crying to sleep each night. Nothing changes.

    A young man enters the shop, Kuroo is sitting in the corner looking at the needles and the ink, his eyes turn to focus on the new arrival.

       “Welcome.” He states dryly and then realizes that this man isn’t a customer. He is too familiar to be one. No, he is here for another reason. The man approaches him with angry eyes.

       “Why haven’t you visited him even once?!” He questions angrily as he grabs the raven haired male by the collar, the ink splatters on the floor as golden meet with brown. He slaps the hand away. He can see those eyes widen in shock at the action he takes. He turns around.

    “If you aren’t here for work, please leave.” Bokuto doesn’t recognize his friend inside this empty shell of a man. He punches the wall as rage builds up inside him. He doesn’t take a step away from where he stands.

        “Kuroo, I asked you a question, why haven’t you visited him?!” It falls on deaf ears, the raven haired man is sketching on paper, as the ink still stains his clothes, it stains his skin. Bokuto leaves after a while. He can’t get another word out of his friend’s mouth. What friend…that is just an empty shell. He slams the door behind him and only then do those golden hues lift up from the piece of paper he is holding. He throws it away. A painting of a young man has become nothing more than rubbish. He wears his coat. Wondering what the other meant. Who was he supposed to visit? He takes a sip of his coffee and looks up. It’s March. His clock ticks. It’s 7 pm. The sky roars. A storm is coming.

    He stands up and runs out of the store. He is running with all his might as the rain falls on him. He bumps into several surprised people. He crosses the street without looking once. He is searching. Searching for him. The sound of ravens echo in his ears and he turns around. He is in there.

    [   **In the city of the dead**.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGzgoSg5OZg)

      White surrounds him as the raindrops wets his skin. He carefully walks until where he stands. He falls down. He screams. He cries. He whispers his name over and over looking at the withered flowers. Looking at his smiling face. His voice echoes in his ears.

         _Tetsurou._

     It’s such a gentle voice. Oh how he wishes he could hear it again. His hands turn into fists as the rain continues washing away his pain. Hours later he stands up. Dark circles are under his eyes. His whole body is shivering. He takes one last look at the mark that is engraved on stone. He turns around.

        Hey…what tattoo will you do?

         One that will remind me of you.

          The ink still stains his back years later. The mark remains. Reminding of the man who he had loved. He is there by his side and yet so far away.

         “Kei… can you wait for me a bit longer?” He murmurs slowly and his hand falls on his side. His eyes close and a single tear rolls on his cheek.

         The moon is hidden by the clouds. The black ink has faded away. Nothing remains of the man who used to walk this lonely road alone.

         **The end**.

     Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
